Those Who Gave More
by LoonRider
Summary: They gave up their power, he gave up his identity. One-shot about the consequences of the Legendary War for Zubaan. Now includes a chapter for after Gokaiger's 21st episode!
1. Chapter 1

**I was re-watching the Hero Great Battle movie and a thought struck me: what the heck happened to the heroes who don't have human forms when all their powers were scattered? This is my take on it for Zubaan, inspired by a comment on TVTropes.**

Spoilers: None. Set immediately after the Legend War aftermath scene in 199 Hero Great Battle.

#

Satoru smiled at his fellow Sentai heroes, looking up at a sky blissfully clear of Zangyack battleships. Their powers were gone, but so was the enemy... who knew what they'd do in the future, but at least they had one.

The voice of ShinkenGreen brought him back to the moment, as Chiaki clapped Genta on the shoulder. "Come on. We should find Takeru and the others."

"Right!" Genta paused even as Chiaki started off, the sushi chef grinning at the others. "Hey, us Sentai members should hang out more often. Not just when there are enemies to fight!" He was cut off when Chiaki grabbed him by the collar, pretty much dragging him off.

Satoru smiled. "He's got a point... I should find my friends too." He nodded respectfully to Go-on Yellow and the Goseigers before turning and starting towards the other Sentai warriors, scattered across the ground where they'd landed after the final attack. Masumi Inou was supporting Eiji Takaoka, both looking exhausted as they approached their team leader. "Masumi, Eiji. Are you both okay?"

"Yeah." Eiji removed himself from Masumi's support, though he was still frowning. "But we can't find Zubaan."

A weight dropped into Satoru's stomach. Zubaan had definitely been in the battle. They'd sent him to help the warriors in the forest. "We should split up and search."

"Sakura and the others are already looking in the forest." Masumi nodded, about to turn around to help the search himself, only to be greeted by the sight of Natsuki sprinting across the grass towards them, Souta and Sakura behind her.

"Guys, guys!" Natsuki stopped when she reached them, huffing and puffing a bit before she stood up straight. "We found him!" She turned as Souta and Sakura caught up to her, the former holding Zubaan's sword-form in one hand. "But... something's wrong."

Satoru stepped forward, taking Zubaan from Souta's hand to examine their seventh comrade. He saw the problem instantly: the switch at Zubaan's hilt wouldn't budge, the jewels decorating it all faded right to black. "He can't transform?"

Sakura shook her head, her eyes not leaving the golden sword. "We tried waking him already. I think... he gave up all his power, just like we gave up our power to transform."

Now he really felt sick. Zubaan wasn't human. Giving up his power to protect Earth meant so much more in his case. Satoru ran his fingers over the sword's hilt, just as Natsuki stepped forward to look at the blackened jewels.

"Natsuki... and everyone... gave up the power to be Boukengers, but Zubaan..." She looked up at Satoru, and he averted his gaze, unable to meet her sad eyes. "Chief, do you think he's okay?"

Satoru couldn't find his voice, but Masumi came to his rescue and stepped forward, one arm thrown around Natsuki's shoulder. "Come on, Natsuki. Our powers didn't get lost, just scattered. The same's true for Zubaan. One day we could restore him." He gave her a one-armed hug, though his eyes moved to meet Satoru's. "Being sent out to space is quite the adventure for him, right?"

It was the end of the world when Masumi was being the voice of reason. Satoru smiled, nodded. "Right." He felt the collective tension ease from his team, all of them realizing Masumi's words were true.

Still, he looked down at the now inanimate sword he held. _Zubaan, thank you. You were willing to give up everything to help us... and to protect Earth._

#

All these one-shots. I may expand this later to include post-episode 21 and after the Ranger Keys were all returned, but for now this is it. I swear I'll get a decent size Boukenger fic out some day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I return from hiatus! ... To update one of the fics that practically no one is waiting on ahahaha please don't hurt me.**

Spoilers: None. Takes place after episode 21 of Gokaiger.

#

SGS headquarters was always a welcome sight. As soon as Satoru got into the main area, Natsuki's voice came from the table. "Welcome home, Chief!"

"Thanks, Natsuki." He smiled, crossing to set the Precious collection box on the table.

Masumi, working on reports next to Natsuki, glanced up. "So what'd you think of them?"

He chuckled, thinking of the pirates. "Their captain reminded me of you at first, Masumi."

"Cranky and pigheaded?" That was Eiji, stretched out on the lounge chair in the upper section of the living area. He only laughed harder when the pen Masumi chucked at him bounced harmlessly off the railing.

"Shut up."

Satoru laughed, though not as hard as Eiji was. Those two never let up. "No. More like... he'd lost sight of what mattered to him."

That silenced what was left of Eiji's amusement, and Masumi's pen froze mid-character. Natsuki smiled, just slightly, but it was Sakura, rising from her computer and moving next to Satoru, who broke the silence, her right hand settling on his shoulder. "And?"

He looked at her, sharing a smile that was only half to do with the conversation at hand. "He figured it out. I think our power's safe with them."

"And what about Zubaan?" Sitting on the stairs with his guitar, Souta looked up from the tuning he was doing. "Did you ask them about his key?"

The other four joined Souta in eyeing their leader curiously. Satoru froze, his eyes darting to where Zubaan hung from a specially-placed bracket next to Mr. Voice's screen. "Uh..."

That was all the answer the team needed to let out a collective groan. "_Akashi_!" That was Eiji, the heel of one hand pressing into his forehead.

"I knew we should've had Sakura handle it..." Masumi sighed, exchanging exasperated, but not surprised, glances with Natsuki.

The pigtailed girl nodded, resting her chin in her hand. "Chief always forgets things when he goes on adventures."

"I do not!" Even Sakura was shaking her head at him, hand having moved to her hip.

"You do, Satoru. You really do."

Souta set his guitar back in its stand. "Sakura knows that better than the rest of us." He grinned, leaning back to rest his elbows on a higher stair. "We're lucky you remembered to bring the Precious back to base."

"Why'd we let him go by himself to begin with?" Eiji got to his feet, resting both arms on the railing. "We all know he's hopeless."

"I guess we'll have to hope the Gokaigers are better at finding Zubaan's key than Akashi is." Masumi leaned back in his chair, shaking his head like the most disappointed father on Earth.

The other four joined in with murmured agreements and sage nods. Satoru could feel his eyebrow twitching as he glared around at his friends.

"Oh, all of you just shut up!"

#

It's never not fun to make fun of Satoru, right? Poor one-track minded goofball.


End file.
